Pokemon Adventures of Flame Movie 1
by Redanato the Hero of Flame
Summary: The time has come for Red to face off against the strongest Pokemon in the world, Mewthree. Can he defeat him? And more importantly, can he do it before he runs out of time! Join for the conclusion of the first book in the Pokemon Adventures of Flame series. Cover Art by: TheOpenNotebook


**Pokemon Adventures**

 **of Flame**

 **Movie #1**

 _ **By: Redanato the Hero of Flame**_

Have you ever wondered where the ideas for video games come from? Why most of the time they're so well built that they appear to be their own world? One simple reason. The ARE Real.

Our world, Earth, is just one of hundreds of its kind, and even then they are quite unique compared. They have their own laws sometimes, their own version of science, all different things but are still in so many ways similar to Earth. Some times the worlds share a name.

Now I know, _Scientifically_ it's not possible for there to be hundreds of worlds like this, but it's true. The only reason we can't find them, is because we don't know where to look.

In reality, we're not just a universe, because believe it or not we're not the only universe out there. We're a part of one huge Multi-verse that expands over all these different worlds. Of course, beings of one world that aren't a _special creature_ cannot travel between them. Those of us that happen to accidentally leave the world, can never return.

My name is Red. I'm a human from Earth who woke up in this strange world that I recognized as the world of Pokemon. Or so I thought. Since I've been here I've met people who know me, memories that I didn't seem to have appeared in my mind, and I've been thrown into a death game with someone I absolutely hate for some reason.

And now I'm here... Faceing the strongest pokemon known to man, Mewthree.

Oh gods help me.

"Now to activate Mewthree's Mega Evolution!" Sacato shouted, pulling out a Sword that was in a sheath. (How I didn't notice it earlier I would like to know). I could see the Mega Ston in it from there. The ground started glowing and shaking as the Mega Stone glowed.

"What's happening to the ground?" I asked noone in particular.

"The Evolutionary Stone is dirrectly undeath this field, they're using the Evolutionary Stone to Mega Evolve Mewthree." Kayla explained.

Mewthree was then consumed in a strange rock, which then exploaded. Revealing Mewthree's Mega form.

Mewthree's Mega form. All three of his horns grew slightly longer, The Sholder pads that were missing in his regular form had appeared, as well as two silver rings around his wrists. He no longer had a tail, and his elbows seemed to have elbow blades, but small ones. He grew two more small horns pointing the same as the original two on the back of his head.

"I call this Mega Evolution, a Shadow Mega Evolution" Sacato laughed.

"Now Mewthree! Obliterate the's fools with ChaoStrike!"

"Shut it old man."

"Excuse me!" Sacato shouted. "Who said that?!"

"Who do you think." Mewthree then turned around to face Sacato. "You're in no way shape or form in control of me."

"W-what are you talking about?! You're MY Pokemo-"

"Just shut it." Mewthree held up his hand at Sacato. "And Die." A red ball shot at Sacato instantly absorbing into his body... And causing him to expload. I shot a fire at the ground neer the others to block out the image.

"Sh-Shadow are you..." I started to ask, feeling kinda weak from the lack of a spirit/soul in me.

"Don't call me that, weakling." Mewthree Snapped. "I am ShadowMew, the strongest Pokemon in the world."

'Damn, this is bad. How the fuck am I supposed to fight Shadow in my condition.' I asked myself in my head.

"Red!" I heard behind me. I turned to see Kayla, wearing the Mega Ring. "Let's do it!"

"U-uh right!" I held the Mega Stone I had tightly. I refaced ShadowMew as I heard Kayla tap the gem on the ring.

I closed my eyes as the energy of the stone I held began to warp around me. I felt as it changed my body shape and my aura. Suddenly all that energy shot away from me, and I opened my eyes.

From what I could tell, not much had changed about my appearance. My overall shape was still the same, but the white fur on me grew larger and moved as if it was fire itsself. The bulk of my power was coming from my forehead, which I assumed was where my Symbol was.

"Ha! You think that just by Mega Evolving you stand a chance against me?" Shadowmew taunted. "Regardless of looks, weaklings are still weaklings."

"Hate to break it to you" I grinned. "But that statement applies you too."

Shadowmew instantly looked pissed. He formed a purple ball in his right hand and shot it straight at me, my instant idea was to dodge by jumping to the left.

"If you plan to just dodge all my attacks, know that won't work." Shadowmew ensured me "Psyspear!" He then did a similar attack, but as the ball flew it took the shape of an arrow, and also followed me when I tried to dodge, ensuring a hit.

"Damn!" I curse.

"Red, just dodging isn't going to work!" I heard Wave shout. "Try actually countering his attacks!"

Countering... No matter how many times Starline tried to show me, I could never perfect a sword counter. "I guess I don't have a choice." As Shadowmew's next attack shot at me, I charged up my energy and shot what I intended to be a ember. Instead, a huge fireball shot out and hit Shadowmew's Psyspear. And what's more, it actually was more powerful, so it hit Shadowmew completely.

"Yeah!" I cheared. But as the smoke cleared, I saw Shadowmew had put up a barrier.

"Psyblast" He said, and the barrier actually shot outward, knocking me back into one of the pillars.

I let myself fall after hitting the pillar, not having the strength to even attempt to jump off. "H-how the hell am I supposed to beat this..." I asked no-one in particular. 'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up before I die.'

I stood back up, ready to keep going. I knew I had to at least weaken him, incase someone else stood a better chance.

Shadowmew stepped forward a bit, then stuck his hand out towards me, all three fingers extended in a triangle. "Say farewell, weakling." Another purple ball appeared, only this one seemed to actually cause mini flashes of lightning to form around Shadowmew. This was a mixture of Chaos Eruption and Psystrike, no doubt about it. I knew I had no hope of avoiding it, so I was ready to take the hit.

 _..._ _do'...gi...p..._

'Huh?'

 _..._ _n't...ve...u..._

'That voice... It couldn't be-' I noticed that Shadowmew was hesitating. As if something else was preventing him from moving.

 _..._ _don't...up..._

"Shadow?!" I called.

 _..._ _up... Don't give up Red!_

I looked next to me to see Shadow standing right there. "Shadow!"

"We may not be in the same body, but you and I are one. We are Redanato Moman." He said. "If we use your special move, we have a chance."

Special Move... the very one that I defeated Dark with. It may not of killed Dark, but it weakened him enough to cause no more harm. If a move like that was used, I'd have a chance.

I knew what to do. "Right Shadow, let's do it."

"Good, I'll hold him down for you, but I don't know how long I can." He then dissapeared.

I started running towards a pillar. I needed to get myself into the air. "Wave!" I called.

Knowing what I wanted him to do, he ran over between me and one of the other pillars and got into a boost up position. Right as I got to him, I jumped in a way that allowed him to boost me up, causing my jump to be even higher.

But it wasn't enough. "Damn!" I cursed when noticed that. But right when I was about to start falling, a bridge of fire appeared under me, which was being held in place like a solid by psychic energy. "Thanks you guys!" I shouted as I ran up further.

This brought me just as high as I needed to be. When I looked, Shadowmew was launching his attack. "CHAOS STRIKE!" He shouted, shouting an extreamly large ball of energy.

"All right here we go," I tilted my head back, away from the incoming strike, and focused all my mega energy there, I coul feal it leaving my body into that single ball. I then swung my head around and pointed my nose up, so that the ball was right above me. "Fusion..."

I could see the Chaos Strike getting closer "You're Finished!" I heard Shadowmew shout.

"Flare..." the ball above me suddenly expanded, almost as if it had just burst. "COMET!" I finised as I shot my head down towards him, the ball (now a comet) along with me. The comet, less than half the size of the Chaos Strike, collided with the latter and clashed with it for one whole minute, before it started to push the attack back.

"What's this?!" Shadowmew questioned. "How is that weak attack besting mine?!"

"Because my strike may not be strong," I explained. "But it's TRUE!" With that, Chaos Strike disipated as the Comet instantly crashed into Shadowmew.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard him cry.

When I landed, I was no longer in my Mega form. But thankfully I had enough energy to prevent myself from getting squashed by gravity.

When I looked, Shadowmew's body was nowhere to be found.

The others immediately came to cheer for me. They congradulated me and such, but before we could do anything else, I started feeling dizzy.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Red collapsed to the ground suddenly, causeing all the others to rush to his aid.

"Red?! Are you alright" They called to him. He was on the verge of his end.

"Sorry guys... I guess... M-my time is up." He barely managed to breath.

"C'mon man, you can't die!" Wave argued. "We still got to fix up more of that house."

"Yeah Red, get up!... Please..." Sky also tried to protest.

"Sorry... but without Shadow... I can't live..." Red tried to explain.

"...So take back Shadow." Someone said from the shadows. All the other's except Red turned to see a familiar Sneasle standing against a pillar.

"Dark!" Midnigh hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're here to cause more trouble." Kannokou countered. "If that's what you're here to do, then leave."

"Well then it's not what it looks like." Dark rolled his eyes. Pushing the others out of his way he leaned forward and flicked the back of Red's neck. "Honestly, why do I have to do everything. You can't even keep yourself from dying man."

Red began to glow for a minute. When it stopped, an entire minute passed before Red started to move.

"Red!" The others cheered as they helped thier friend up. "You're okay!"

"I-I am..." Was what he said. He then looked at Dark. "Why did you help me Dark."

"Because if you died by someone elses hand then I don't get the chance to go back home." Dark admitted. "Don't worry though, I'll be back another day to settle the score." With that, Dark walked over to the edge of the peak, and jumped off. Not a single person trying to stop him.

"I'm sure you will Dark. And when you do, I'll be ready to finish things..."

 _ **Credits**_

 _Writer- Redanato Sacato_

 _Editor- The Viewers_

 _Top Reviewer- LunarBlueFox (a.k.a NinetalesSky.)_

 _O.C. Submissions/ Character Owners._

 _Red Moman- Redanato Sacato_

 _Shadow Sacato- Redanato Sacato_

 _Casey the Ralts- Redanato Sacato_

 _Midnight the Poochyena- Melanie_

 _Wave the Riolu- Slindy (Carl)_

 _Midnight's Father- Redanato Sacato_

 _Kannokou the Dual-Eye- LovingTogetic_

 _Ghetsis- Pokemon Black/White_

 _Starline (Mentioned)- Redanato Sacato_

 _Sky the Shiny Bi-Polar Vulpix- LunarBlueFox (NinetalesSky)_

 _The Violent Darkside, Darkauto- Redanato Sacato_

 _Kaoni the God of Darkness and Destruction- Redanato Sacato_

 _Athos, that wierd old man- Fire Emblem(Name)/Redanato Sacato(Actual Character)_

 _Kayla the Clutzy Grunt/ Redanato Sacato_

 _Lunatic Scientist- Everyone. (You know what you did)_

 _Sacato Moman the Future Self- Redanato Sacato_

 _Rareauto the God of Light- Redanato Sacato_

 _Mewthree- Everyone_

 _Shadowmew- Redanato Sacato_

I smiled as I walked into the forest clearing with my friends. Casey, Midnight, Wave, Kannokou, Sky, Kayla and Shadow. It was good to finally be somewhere I could call Home.

 **And with that I officially end the first book of Pokemon Adventures of Flame, the Unwritten Story Saga. From now on most of the stuff in this series will all be new with an occasional reference to Unwritten Story, but not with a plot revolving around the latter.**

 **I'd first off like to thank LunarBlueFox for reviewing to the story on nearly every chapter and chatting with me as via pm. I'd also like to thank her for submitting Sky the really wierd Bi-Polar Shiny Vulpix who's title I will change slightly every time I mention her. Sky was an interesting character to have on the set and I'm hoping to make more use of her wierd personality in future books.**

 **I'd like to next thank TheOpenNotebook for creating both the Cover Art for PaoF, but also for this "movies" cover art. Though she didn't get dirrectly involved in the story, I'm happy to say I've officially made her my Official Artist for all my Youtube, Fanfictions, and etc stuff. Of course, I will always accept Cover Art submissions, but will typically end the story with the one given to me by her.**

 **Next would be Loving Togetic. Though I find Sky wierd in an entertaining way, I think it was fun also using Kannokou since Kannokou (though not the first character I've ever used with that kind of set up [Red, Hero]) has a very rare personality that can be often times hard to work with, especially since I didn't make her and I tried to use Togetic's discriptions and messages to get the perfect personality for Kannokou. Though I'm possitive it could've been better, I hope you all found it pretty good. Thanks for the Submission.**

 **And finally, I'd like to thank all of you, my viewers, reviewers, followers, for supporting the story (even if you didn't voice it) And I hope you all enjoy my other stories as well as future installments to this series.**

 **Till the Hero of Flame returns, it's time for all of us to flash. Farewell from the entire cast of Pokemon Adventures of Flame and we hope to see you all next time.**

 **~Redanato Sacato the Hero of Flame**


End file.
